The Lost Son of Hades
by Emrys Myrddrin
Summary: The demigods are going to Hogwarts to help with them impending wizarding war, but someone has been sent before them. Rated T for future chappies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it is I again! This is my very first crossover so I hope you enjoy it! **

Apollo sighed as he listened to the several demigods in the 'sun bus' chattering quietly amongst themselves about their unknown destination, it had been practical for him to give him a ride to ensure their safety, and the secrecy of the destination, and the fact that he was the Olympian official for this trip didn't hurt either. They had been nervous, though at the idea of an Olympian escort, understandably, given the traditional relationship of Gods and their children, but over the duration of the flight they had become more lax with the idea.

Especially Percy and Nico, he thought with a smirk, the boys had practically fainted with relief when they found out that they wouldn't have to endure a nerve wracking flight through their uncle's realm in an unreliable tin can._ 'Though I don't know why Percy would be afraid, sure it's scary but, they would have been flying over the ocean, so if the plane went down he would at worst blackout. Maybe fear just makes demigods irrational'. _The god mused.The only thing that could go wrong was if the demigod scout sent decades ago was dead.

'_Everything relies on him.'_ Apollo thought as the spiraling towers of Hogwarts came into view.

**Apollo may seem a little OC but I thought it would be nice to remember that even though he may be the Playboy of Olympus he is still an ancient and wise immortal.**

**Can you guess who the lost son of Hades is?**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my faithful readers and reviewers I am back! I realize that you probably want to get on to the story so I shall leave you with a quick and forgotten disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I Lancaeriel Peredhil unfortunately do not own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter characters. They all sadly belong to their respectful owners.**

"Hey take a look at Snape, he looks like he was hit with a cheering charm." Ron whispered to Harry who looked up from his steak and kidney pie long enough to take a glance at the infamous Potions master.

"I know right! I didn't even know that Snape could do happy!" Harry replied.

Hermione, who was in the middle of a transfiguration essay, put down her quill with an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly you two! Stop acting like the end of the world is coming; it is not a crime for Professor Snape to be happy about something. He's probably just excited about the guests that are coming."

"Yah," said Ron, "probably because their all Death Eaters!"

"Ron, you think everyone is a Death Eater." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I do not!"

"The trolley witch on the express."

"Come on, that bruise on her arm looked exactly like the dark mark! Anyway how do you not know that the guest are Snape's Death Eaters friends!"

"Because Ron," Hermione said looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was listening before continuing, "Professor Snape is a trusted ally of The Order of the Phoenix, if he really wanted to help Voldemort, he could of done it this summer when harry was at Grimmauld Place." With that said she resumed her essay.

"All I'm saying is once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater." Ron muttered halfheartedly.

"Let it go mate, just let it go." Harry said clapping Ron on the shoulder.

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he felt the borders surrounding the castle shudder as a large quantity of raw magical energy passed through.

'It is time' He thought as he stood up and made his way to the golden podium and waited patiently as the students quieted down. A brief flash of gold under the great doors signaled that the guest were just outside.

"Attention students!" he announced, "It has came to my attention that our esteemed guests have arrived!" He allowed the students to chatter amongst themselves before continuing, "Now before they introduce themselves, there are a few rules we must cover, our guest are very powerful and influential so they must be treated with the upmost respect. Second, I hope we can put aside our predigests and petty house rivalries no matter who is sorted where, and thirdly, This is all about the exchange of knowledge so feel free to ask them any questions and do not withhold knowledge from them."

"Now!" he said clapping his hands briskly together, "It is my esteemed honor to introduce, Lord Apollo and the Heroes of Olympus!"

**Hehehehe, I'm making you guys wait one more chapter to find out, but I'll feel pretty stupid when I do, but oh well. Sorry for the delay, I was grounded and the computer ban has just been lifted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My not fake excuse for the wait is that my computer somehow deleted it and I found it on a old flash drive about a month ago. Mix that with no inspiration and end of the semester this is what you get. So ENJOY!**

**Who am I fooling!? I do not own anything.**

There was a lull in the great hall as the doors were flung open, and a man with a stern face, and piercing blue eyes strode to the Professors' table where he stopped, and spun smartly on his heel to face the students.

"Students of Hogwarts, I am Apollo the Greek god of the sun, arts, prophecy, and medicine. I and the eleven demigods will be staying with you for the duration of the year. The demigods will be sorted into your four houses, and will attend classes with the sixth year class. I myself will migrate from class to class observing how you interact with your teachers and the demigods."

Apollo sighed to himself as he scanned the crowd of students, some listening with skeptical or hesitant looks, while others were gossiping, and others still were looking at him as if they would rather get back to eating, in which thinking about it they probably would.

'If I send the kids out to them it would be a massacre, especially since we need to find the scout after they've been sorted, so I guess a demonstration is in order." He thought with a smirk.

"Why should we believe you?" a self important voice rang out to his right from a table decorated in silver and green.

Apollo smiled to himself before addressing the owner of the voice, a slim, grey eyed blonde.

"And what is your name mortal?" he asked knowing that this would annoy the youth.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, muggle, and I demand to know why you insist on wasting our time with this ridiculous nonsense."

That was just the moment he was waiting for.

Apollo sucked in a breath as he felt his power excite inside him. The floating candles seemed to dim as a light permeated from his very being enveloping the hall in a harsh golden light as he grew in stature, transforming his human clothes to traditional Greek armor.

"What ridiculous nonsense?" Apollo thundered as he let the light die.

The whispering had reached a dull roar as Fally or whatever his name was quickly sat down, and it only increases a tenfold as he shrunk, and changed back to his original clothes.

"Now," he said rubbing his hands briskly; "who wants to meet the demigods?"

Professor McGonagall sighed as she took the sheet of yellowed parchment from the handsome god, and reassumed her place next to the Sorting Hat. She had disapproved at first, of Albus' idea of bringing in outside help for in these times it is nigh impossible to distinguish foe, from friend, but after meeting the sun god privately she agreed that they would be valuable allies. Glancing at her list she called out the first name.

"Selina Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite!"

At first there was nothing, but then a sweet scent wafted through the air, it had the same scent properties as Amortentia, but not as strong, then a young girl with jet black wavy hair down to the small of her back, in a frilly sundress, and white flats, strolled up to the stool and sat patiently waiting for her to place the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmmm," the hat mumbled, "a strong sense of loyalty to your friends, and great courage too, something that I sense is rare for a daughter of Aphrodite. There is also a sense of flightiness that would usually put you in the house of Helga."

The young girl blushed at this.

"But Hufflepuff you would abhor, so it better be Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table burst into thunderous cheers as the young girl waltzed over to the table, and sat down next to a group of boys who looked like they had died and gone to heaven.

Smirking McGonagall looked down to the next name on the list.

"Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus!"

Unlike the gentle entrance of Selina, Charles came in with a bang. The students at the ends of the tables screamed, and ran towards the front as a bronzed dragon burst through the doors sending showers of sparks everywhere. A young muscular man, who had been unnoticed in the chaos jumped from the juncture of the dragon's neck, and landed in a crouch. Turning to the dragon he twisted a spike on its forehead, and the dragon somehow folded itself into a cube no bigger than a snitch, and placed it in his pocket and calmly walked up to the stool placing the hat on his head as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

The hat seemed to think for a moment before speaking.

"You are handy with your hands as shown by your dragon. Smarts you have of books and streets, but you also have courage to spare, and are willing to sacrifice yourself to save your friends. The choice is yours, what will it be, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

The boy rolled his eyes as if his choice was obvious before shouting out to the hall.

"Gryffindor!"

The table once again burst into cheers as he jogged to the table, and sat down next to Selina giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek while giving the surrounding boys a warning look.

Rolling her eyes at the forlorn expressions of her cubs she read off the next name on the list.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!"

There was a flurry of feathers as all the owls in the schools owerly flooded into the hall surrounding a young girl with blonde wavy hair, and grey eyes. She carried a thin, silver rectangular shape by her side, with a glowing symbol on the front of it. She strode confidently up to the stool, and stiffened slightly when the hat was placed on her head.

"A smart one you are, I'll give you that," the hat said to the amusement of the two new Gryffindor's, "and it appears that all you demigods so far are chock full of Gryffindor courage! You're scheming mind would be valued well in Slytherin, but something tells me that that would not suit you well at all. So I'll shall put you in the house blessed by your mother. Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw's burst into strident cheers, and the Gryffindor head could swear she saw Flitch sit up straighter as the daughter of wisdom crossed over to her table to be greeted by this year's head boy.

Sending a stubble glare to her fellow teacher McGonagall took another glance at the list.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades!"

By now the student were expecting something spectacular to occur, and was disappointed when nothing happened, until the shadows started to move and the room filled with ghosts. Everything went cold and dark was the shadows began to solidify next to the Irish Lioness, causing the normally unshakeable woman to jump in surprise as the shadows dissipated leaving a young Italian boy behind.

The hat shuddered as it was placed on his head.

"You have a very dark past, always judged by your father and watched like a ticking bomb. Your thirst to prove yourself will suit you well in the house of the snakes, so off to Slytherin you go!"

As the boy silently stalked off to the Slytherin's, McGonagall could swear she saw the head of Slytherin send the boy a pitying look, but it disappeared as soon as it came, reminding herself that the head master was going to have a talk with Severus after the feast. "Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter!"

A warm earthy smell wafted into the hall as a young girl with blazing red hair and hazel eyes strolled through the doors. When she sat down on the stool McGonagall saw that wherever her feet touched she left behind various fruits and veggies.

'She could be Lily if her eyes were green.' The Gryffindor head thought as she vaguely heard her houses name called out.

'I hope this doesn't affect Severus or Mr. Potter.'

Glancing down at the list again she read off the next name, "Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, first lieutenant of Artemis."

The hall was silent for a moment then the ceiling grew dark with thunderclouds and a single bolt of lightning struck the ground, frightening the students and teachers out of their minds and robbing them of their eyesight momentarily. When their eyesight returned in the middle of the scorched ground stood a dark haired girl physically no older than sixteen, but with stormy grey eyes that showed an ancient life dressed in a silver parka, and cameo pants of the same material. AS she walked to the stool she seemed to give off a slivery aura and when the hat was placed on her head her hair crackled with electricity.

"A strong sense of leadership you have, like Nico you also have a thirst to prove yourself, you would fit well in either the noble house of Gryffindor of the Stealthy Slythrien's it is you choice."

Thalia seemed to consider her options before speaking, "Well don't want to leave Death Boy all by himself." and proceeded to make her way over the son of Hades shooting any boy who looked her way with a death glare.

Severus had a thoughtful look on his face, and the god Apollo seemed somewhat concerned though Minerva didn't know why.

"Peruses Jackson" she called out.

The hall entrance was empty but for a trickle of water running down the center of the hall, some of the half bloods looked miffed while others were containing smiles, it seemed that whatever was going to happen was going to be most certainly interesting.

McGonagall opened her mouth to call out the name again but before she could the floodgates burst, literally, the great oak doors were flung open admitting tons of saltwater with a figure on a black flying horse swooping in after it. The water curled around the hysteric students and vanished as the rider dismounted and sat upon the stool.

"Nice going Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called from the Ravenclaw table with a smirk, "I'm surprised that you didn't bring the Hydra, remember how well that went the first time?"

" Well didn't want to bore everyone." He shot back as the hat touched down on his head.

**And minor cliffe as me brains have run dry and I saw something shiny. Look forward to the next one!**


End file.
